


Sasuke Uchiha: Overprotective

by Mermaid886



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Daddy Sasuke, Don’t try to date Sasuke’s daughter, F/M, Loving Sasuke, Mommy Sakura, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Sarada’s first dance, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasukesakura, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, awkward teenage dances, loving sakura, sasukexsakura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Sarada Uchiha is preparing to go the academy dance with Boruto, Sasuke's best friend's son. Mr. Uchiha is not pleased when Boruto gets sick and sends Mitsuki in his place. Sakura tries to calm him, but Sasuke is determined to protect his girls.





	Sasuke Uchiha: Overprotective

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

“Ugggh! Dad you have to let me go!” Boruto groaned as he lay in bed.

“You have a fever and a rash, you’re not going anywhere.” Naruto replied, standing in the doorway to Boruto’s room.

“But tonight’s the dance at the academy! Everyone’s going to be there and I promised I’d take Sarada!” Boruto cried.

“Well, you should have thought about that before you ate those poisonous berries I warned you about, huh?” Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow at his son.

Bolt was impulsive and reckless.

Naruto saw a lot of himself in his offspring.

“No.” Boruto replied stubbornly, crossing his arms where he lay. “They did make my chakra flow faster.”

Naruto laughed. “And they did make you sick, too. I’m sorry, son, you’re going to have to tell your girlfriend you can’t make it.”

“She’s not my girlfriend! It’s not like that!” Boruto shouted defensively. “We were just going as…….you know, teammates.”

“As teammates?” Naruto smirked.

“Yeah.” Boruto said, his face firmly set in a scowl. “And she’s not going to want to go by herself!”

“Then why don’t you ask Mitsuki to take her?” Naruto asked. “He’s one of your comrades too, right?”

Boruto’s jaw dropped.

Ask Mitsuki?!?

“I mean, if you and Sarada were…..you know…...just going as teammates.” Naruto grinned. 

“Yeah,” Boruto scowled as he reached for the phone beside his bed. “Absolutely.”

——————————————————————-

Naruto left his son to make the call.

Still laying in bed, Boruto swallowed hard as the phone rang.

Maybe his other team member would just say no.

Mitsuki was strange and he hated parties…..

Yeah, he would just say no!

This was a waste of time!

Boruto’s thoughts were interrupted by Mitsuki’s voice as he answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Mitsuki! It’s me, Bolt! Listen, I am…...uh……I’m really sick, ok?! And Dad won’t let me take Sarada to the dance tonight. I’m, I mean, I was supposed to take her…...so…... I don’t want her to be disappointed…...and I was just wondering if…...maybe…..you could take her? But I understand if you’re busy!” Boruto tried to explain, smiling nervously like his father, Naruto, even though his comrade couldn’t see his face.

On his end, Mitsuki fell silent.

Boruto had spoken very quickly and Mitsuki wasn’t sure he understood.

“What?” He asked after a pause.

Boruto sighed. “I’m calling to see if you’ll take Sarada to the dance for me tonight or not.” He said simply, as if the sentence caused him great effort.

A moment more of silence.

He’s going to say no, Boruto thought happily.

“Alright.” Mitsuki replied.

Boruto’s jaw dropped.

Alright?!?

He agreed?!?

“Ok, well, uh, I was supposed to pick her up at Mr. Uchiha’s house and walk with her.” Boruto thought out loud.

He was supposed to walk with Sarada…..

Now Mitsuki was going to walk with her, in his place…..

Mitsuki was going to dance with her…...in his place……...

“Ok.” Mitsuki said simply, then Boruto heard a click as he hung up.

Once the phone was placed on the receiver, Mitsuki’s lips curled into a soft smile.

Once their conversation was over, still laying in bed, Boruto also smiled.

He decided not to call Sarada and tell her that Mitsuki would be her date for the evening……

Sarada may refuse to go with Mitsuki!

If she rejected him tonight, then Boruto would never have to worry about his comrade taking his place with Sarada ever again.

………...Even though they were just teammates.

——————————————————————

Across the village, at the Uchiha residence, Sakura sat on the bed behind Sarada, helping her daughter place some red barrettes in her hair.

“I went to show Papa my dress and he just looked at me. He didn’t say anything. Do you think he doesn’t like it, Mama?” Sarada asked as Sakura clipped the final one into place.

Sakura had helped her daughter purchase a pretty but modest red and white dress for the occasion.

The pinkette had almost broke down in tears when she saw her daughter in it for the first time.

Time was passing and Sarada, Sakura’s little baby, was growing into a fine young woman.

Sasuke had seen that too a few moments ago, when Sarada had come out of her room to proudly show her father her new outfit.

His silence told his wife that Sarada’s maturity was more difficult for him to accept than her.

“I’m sure your father thinks you look beautiful. It’s just hard for him, sweetie.” Sakura smiled. “Besides, Boruto is going to think you look very pretty.”

“Mom! We’re just going as friends! Don’t make it weird! And what’s up with Papa? What do you mean? Isn’t he proud of me?” Sarada asked.

“Of course he is sweetie, it’s just……..” Sakura’s voice trailed off.

Sarada turned and blinked, seeing her mother frown.

“It’s just what?” Sarada asked.

“You’ll understand when you’re older, sweetheart.” Sakura smiled.

—————————————————————-

Sasuke sat in the living room, waiting on Sakura to finish helping Sarada get ready.

He had volunteered to be a chaperone for the dance this evening, mainly so he could keep an eye on his daughter.

Not that he didn’t trust her of course, he just didn’t trust everyone else.

Sasuke leaned his head back against the sofa cushion as he thought.

Well, if Sarada had to go this dance tonight, at least it was with Boruto.

He couldn’t think of a better date for his little girl than Naruto’s son.

A knock came at the door and Sasuke stood, but before he could even take a step, Sarada came racing from her room, bolting to the door.

Sasuke started to say something, but before he could speak, Sarada swung the door open.

Both sets of Uchiha eyes widened when they saw not Boruto, but Mitsuki standing there.

Sakura had come out of the room by now and stood behind Sasuke with a camera.

“Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, Sarada.” Mitsuki nodded to everyone.

“Mitsuki?” Sarada gasped, surprised.

“Where’s Boruto? Why are you here?” Sasuke asked curtly.

Sakura glared at her husband and discreetly elbowed him in the ribs.

“Boruto is sick so he sent me in his place. I’ve come to escort Sarada this evening.” Mitsuki replied calmly.

Sasuke grit his teeth.

What should he do?

If he refused to allow Mitsuki to accompany Sarada, that meant his little girl would have to go without a date.

She would be all alone while everyone else had a partner……..

…...And she would most likely resent Sasuke for it.

If Sasuke agreed, that meant his daughter would be dancing with the son of the man who abused him, who took advantage of the foolishness in his heart when he he was younger.

What to do?

It really boiled down to Sasuke’s pride or Sarada’s happiness……..

Sasuke made the decision that a good father would make.

He chose to allow Mitsuki to be Sarada’s companion for the evening, putting her happiness in front of his own.

“Fine, but I’m walking with you both. I’m one of the chaperones tonight.” Sasuke scowled at Mitsuki.

“Of course, Mr. Uchiha.” Mitsuki smiled politely.

Sasuke despised the white-haired boy’s eyes.

Yellow and cold, like a snake’s.

Mitsuki seemed to be unbothered by Sasuke’s radiating hostility.

The nerve!

Besides his yellow orbs, something about Mitsuki’s calm, tranquil manner annoyed Sasuke even more.

——————————————————————

The walk to the dance was one of the longest in Sarada’s life.

Her mother had insisted on taking her and Mitsuki’s picture together before they left. 

The two of them stood side by side awkwardly, while Sasuke stared daggers into Mitsuki from the background.

Afterwards, they made their way to the dance with Sasuke walking on one side of Sarada and Mitsuki on the other.

All three were in complete silence.

All three were staring straight ahead.

Sarada wasn’t sure if it was her father or if it was just his personality, but a part of her expected Mitsuki to say at least something.

Did he even want to go to the dance?

Did he even want to be here?

Or was he just doing Boruto a favor?

Once they reached the academy and made their way to the room where the celebration was taking place, Sasuke went to stand with the other chaperones, cutting Mitsuki one last warning glare.

As Sarada and her white-haired comrade faced the crowd, Sarada looked out onto the dance floor.

Sarada blinked as she was suddenly presented with an open hand.

She shyly looked up over her glasses and saw Mitsuki, arm outstretched, looking back at her.

It was then that she realized he was asking her to dance…...

Sarada smiled and accepted his hand.

To her surprise, Mitsuki smiled back.

A genuine, warm smile.

He wore his smile not only as she took his hand but also as they walked onto the dance floor.

His smile didn’t leave his face as they began to sway to and fro.

It made Sarada happy to see.

Maybe Mitsuki wasn’t just doing Boruto a favor after all……..

There was a softness in Mitsuki’s eyes that Sarada found, somewhere while they remained clasped together, waiting for the next song to come on that made her think…..

In fact, maybe it was Boruto who had done Mitsuki the favor by falling ill.

——————————————————————-

Sasuke could not help the scowl that planted itself on his face the moment he laid eyes on Mitsuki, coming to take his little girl.

The scowl stayed throughout the night, still remaining as he, Mitsuki, and Sarada left the dance hours later.

Again, it was an awkward, silent walk.

Sasuke scowled.

Sarada and Mitsuki felt fortunate that under the cover of night, Sasuke did not see the smiles on their faces.

The trio reached Mitsuki’s house first.

Sasuke glared at him as the boy turned and bowed politely to both Sarada and Sasuke.

“Goodnight, Mr. Uchiha. Thank you for chaperoning the dance.” Mitsuki said politely.

Sasuke just stared at him.

Mitsuki was a lot like Sasuke, really.

He was quiet, skilled, and content to be alone.

And he was actually quite respectful.

It was sad, honestly.

Sasuke couldn’t forgive the fact that Mitsuki was Orochimaru’s son, otherwise, he may have actually liked the boy.

“Goodnight, Sarada. I’ll see you in training tomorrow.” Mitsuki nodded at his teammate.

“Yeah, absolutely! Thanks for taking me!” Sarada smiled at him before he disappeared inside his home.

“Let’s go, Sarada.” Sasuke said quietly but firmly once Mitsuki closed his door.

Then it was just her and her father walking back.

Silently.

Sarada looked over at Sasuke as they walked.

She was half expecting him to brighten up once Mitsuki was gone, but for some reason, now he looked even angrier.

Sarada thought about her mother’s words as they approached their house.

She searched for the meaning behind them as they entered their home and took off their shoes.

The youngest Uchiha thought she may have an idea about what Sakura had meant and it made her heart ache…..

“Goodnight, Sarada.” Sasuke said quietly as they both crossed the living area, heading towards their respective bedrooms.

Sasuke’s eyes widened as Sarada suddenly threw her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest in a tight hug.

“I’ll always be your little girl, Papa.” Sarada whispered. “No matter how old I get.”

All of the angry irritation left Sasuke’s face instantly and he hugged her back for a long moment.

Sarada……….

“You’re right.” Sasuke said, his voice tense with emotion after a few minutes. 

Sarada let go of him and looked up into his face. 

“You always will be my little girl, Sarada, and I’ll always be your father. That’s why I’ve got to protect you, always, no matter how old you get.” Sasuke smiled at his daughter.

“Yeah, Papa, but you don’t have to be so mean about it!” Sarada laughed, referring to the hateful looks and cold shoulder Sasuke had given Mitsuki all evening.

“Trust me, he’s had worse.” Sasuke chuckled, thinking of who the boy’s father was. “Now go and get some sleep, it’s late.” 

Sarada ran off to bed and Sasuke went to his own, changing out of his clothes, he laid down beside his wife with a long, exhausted sigh.

Sasuke thought Sakura was asleep, but he was wrong.

She heard him. 

“Did everybody have fun?” Sakura asked sleepily.

“Why did it have to be a girl? Couldn’t we have just had a boy instead?” Sasuke asked.

Sakura opened her green eyes. “I remember you saying how excited you were that it was a girl the day she was born.” Sakura smirked.

“Yeah, well, that was before she started growing up.” Sasuke scowled again.

“She has us, Sasuke, and that’s all she needs. Remember she’s half you, after all. She’s smart. She’s strong.” Sakura yawned.

“Yeah, but she’s also half you. Remember how boy crazy you were at her age?” Sasuke teased, pulling Sakura onto his shoulder.

“Boy crazy?” Sakura asked. “No, I was just Uchiha crazy, that’s all.” 

Sasuke and Sakura shared a laugh and a sleepy kiss before they dozed off in each other’s arms.

Mean or not, as a father and as a husband, Sasuke vowed that he would always protect his girls from the snakes of the world.

No matter how polite they were.


End file.
